


Iris

by cosmic_nebby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homophobia Mentioned, M/M, Mainly MayuAka, More Fluff, Rated T for Alcohol and Serious Topics, Very Mild Language, Wedding, contains real world issues, nothing happens with the side ships though, some alcohol usage, some side ships - Freeform, trigger warning just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_nebby/pseuds/cosmic_nebby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Chihiro,” his mother spoke to him, “One day, I hope with all my heart, you’ll marry the one person in your life who you love like no one else. When that happens, I want you to take in everything, treasure the moment, and not miss a single thing. This will be the day that someone special is looking at you, and you alone.”</em><br/><br/>Mayuzumi sucked in a breath. Today was the day Akashi’s attention would be focused on him, and him alone. Not on the Generation of Miracles, not on the former Rakuzan team, not on some businessman who wanted to work with him; his attention would be focused on the man who had been overlooked by everyone else for the majority of his life.<br/><br/>Mayuzumi decided, at that moment, that he was ready for whatever was to come, during and after their wedding. As long as he was with Akashi, he would be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, it's characters, anything associated with the anime, or the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. I only own the plot.  
> Shoutout to mayuaka, my editor. This was made for her :)  
> If you wanna se my editor's mayuaka trash blog go here~ http://mayuakashit.tumblr.com  
> Please enjoy and thanks for reading!~  
> (WARNING: Homophobia is mentioned. If you are sensitive to this subject, please avoid reading those parts.)

-  
_And I’d give up forever to touch you, ‘cause I know that you’d feel me somehow_  
_You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be, and I don’t wanna go home right now_  
-  
  
“Chi-chan, your tux is messed up again!”  
  
“Oh my gosh, we need to take a million pictures of Akashicchi walking down the aisle.”  
  
"Where’s Kuroko? God, did he disappear again?”  
  
“Tetsu! Stop disappearing, you’re Akashi’s best man!”  
  
“Ugh, peasants, stop yelling. I’m trying to help Chi-chan with his tux.”  
  
“Mayuzumi, why did you think it was a good idea to make Mibuchi your best man?”  
  
Mayuzumi gave a heavy sigh. He glanced at Kise and Aomine and muttered, “You two are MiraGens, not part of Rakuzan. Shouldn’t you be helping Sei?”  
  
Aomine and Kise blinked before Aomine replied, “Well he had a bridezilla moment, so Kise, Tetsu, and I all ran for our lives. I think Tetsu already went back though.”  
  
“Well you should, too.” Mibuchi huffed. “Three people is not enough to fulfill Sei-chan’s needs.”  
  
As Mibuchi adjusted the flower pin on Mayuzumi’s tux, he looked at Mayuzumi and smiled. “Oh my gosh, Chi-chan,” he breathed, “I can’t believe this is happening.”  
  
“How do you think I feel?” Mayuzumi asked, cursing himself for just displaying such raw emotion. He shouldn’t actually be worried about it though, since today he would be filled with so many emotions he wouldn’t be able to maintain his emotionless demeanor.  
  
In fact, he didn’t want to.  
  
Hayama smiled and responded cheerfully, “Aw, Mayuzumi-san, we all knew this would happen! After all, he became extremely clingy to you after the Winter Cup in his first year.”  
  
“That’s because Chi-chan returned Sei-chan to his true self,” Mibuchi said, swooning. “It’s so romantic.”  
  
“Shut up, Reo,” Mayuzumi muttered, letting said man fix his hair.  
  
“It is kind of like a fairytale though,” Hayama voiced, earning a hum of approval from Mibuchi. Mayuzumi just rolled his eyes and stood when his best man was finished with his hair, looking at himself in the full length mirror.  
  
His hair was the same, except for the fact that Reo had made it appear shinier and softer than usual. His tuxedo, however, was what would draw everyone’s eyes to him. He bore a nice black jacket on top of a white vest, and a dress shirt of the same color. The bottom of a black tie disappeared under the white vest. A white handkerchief peeked out of the breast pocket, and a small, fragile red rose was pinned to the collar of his jacket. His black dress pants did not have a single wrinkle in them, and his raven colored shoes were polished to the point where he could see his reflection in them.  
  
After all, Sei had demanded everything be _perfect_ on their wedding day. Kise and Aomine were right. He really was a bridezilla.  
  
As his former Rakuzan teammates fussed about the ceremony and raved over how amazing the reception would be, Mayuzumi heard his phone vibrate on the small table next to him. He picked it up and let a small smile slip on his face as he read the text message: _If Ryouta doesn’t stop gushing over me, he won’t live to see the wedding._  
  
He typed his reply: _He’s probably only gushing over you because you look amazing, Sei._  
  
A response came right away. _You wish you could see me, don’t you?_  
  
Mayuzumi hit send. _Send a pic?_  
  
Akashi responded with two messages. _Chihiro, you should know that it is not right for the groom to see his bride before the wedding. I will not send you a picture._  
  
_Are your parents still not coming?_  
  
Mayuzumi’s hands froze over the keyboard. His parents had disapproved of his relationship with Akashi ever since he had told them. They claimed Mayuzumi was a disgrace, as it was unimaginable that their only son was dating someone of the same gender. He had ignored their opinion for a while. When he personally returned to their house to give them an invitation to his wedding, they immediately declined without a second thought. His dad had ended up slamming the door in his face.  
  
_No, they aren’t coming._ When he didn’t receive a response, Mayuzumi set his phone down and stared at the carpeted floor. He would be lying if he said he didn’t care that his parents disapproved of his relationship, or that he was hurt they weren’t coming to his wedding. His parents, the people who raised him, had pushed him out of their lives without a second thought.  
  
“Mayuzumi!” Nebuya’s voice ripped him from his sulking state. “It’s time to get everyone in their positions!”  
  
Mayuzumi nodded and turned away from the table, following Nebuya and his other ex-teammates out of the room.  
  
Suddenly, they came to a halt, with Mibuchi letting out a small squeal of surprise. He wondered who in the world could shock Mibuchi, but when he saw who was standing in the doorway of the room, his heart stopped.  
  
“Oh, my baby boy.”  
  
Mayuzumi took in the woman with light grey tresses that reached her shoulders, and soft silver eyes that were brimmed with tears. She wore an elegant black dress that flattered her figure, and black heels that added a few inches to her height.  
  
“Okaasan?” Mayuzumi whispered.  
  
The woman smiled at her son. “Oh, Chihiro,” she murmured, “You look so handsome.”  
  
“Okaasan,” Mayuzumi echoed in a soft voice, “You’re here.”  
  
His mother smiled. “Of course I am, Chihiro.” She paused, a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
“I’m so sorry I treated you and Akashi-san the way I did. I feel horrible. Your father hasn’t changed his mind, but I will support you and Akashi-san in every way I can. That starts with being here, at your wedding.”  
  
“So… you’re fine with it now? Me being with Sei…being with a man?” Mayuzumi questioned hesitantly.  
  
His mother smiled at him. “I’m fine with your decision, Chihiro. As long as he makes you happy.”  
  
-  
_And all I can taste is this moment,_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_When sooner or later it’s over, I just don’t wanna miss you tonight_  
-  
  
Mayuzumi stood off to the side awkwardly as he watched Mibuchi arrange everyone into the order they had to walk down the aisle. In the front were Murasakibara and Himuro, who would be the first to be walking down the aisle.  
  
After them would be Aomine and Kagami, followed by Midorima and Takao. Then would be Hayama and Nebuya, and next would be Momoi, the flower girl, who would have Kise by her side. The last ones of the bridal court who would be walking down the aisle would be Kuroko and Mibuchi, the best men. And lastly would be Akashi, who would be walked down the aisle by Nijimura.  
  
Everyone knew from the very beginning that Akashi’s father would not be attending the wedding, so Akashi selected Nijimura to walk him down. After the Winter Cup, Akashi had reached out and reconnected with Nijimura, and the former captain of Teiko’s Basketball Club became like an older brother to him. Nijimura had happily agreed when Akashi asked him, and was ever grateful to have the opportunity.  
  
“Okay!” Mibuchi let out a sigh. “Everyone’s in their places.”  
  
Hayama looked at Mayuzumi and announced in a sing-song voice, “Except you, Mayuyu.”  
  
“Yes, Chi-chan,” Mibuchi left Kuroko’s side and linked arms with Mayuzumi, leading him toward the front of the large hall where the ceremony was being held. “You must stay here by the judge at the front of the room. Stay calm. We can’t have you dying on us.”  
  
As Mibuchi was walking away, he paused and turned to Mayuzumi. “Chi-chan?”  
  
He looked up at Mibuchi, ignoring the guests he had invited that were gushing over him. “Yes, Reo?”  
  
“Careful. Your emotions are showing.” Mayuzumi snorted as Mibuchi laughed and walked away.  
  
He stood there for about ten minutes, fidgeting with his sleeves as he stared at the closed oak doors at the back of the hall. They taunted him, as he knew that the moment they opened, the ceremony would start, and that he would be married to the person who changed his life. For better or worse, though, he couldn’t really say.  
  
As the non existent clock that was ticking in his head mocked him, Mayuzumi realized for the first time that this was actually happening, he was marrying Akashi, he would be completing the final step of entering adulthood. The thoughts made him much more nervous, as he knew that after today, after this moment, nothing would be the same ever again.  
  
He recalled a memory of when he was a young child, still oblivious to the dangers of the world, sitting in his mother’s lap. She started talking about her wedding. She said that a wedding was the second most important moment in a person’s life, right behind the birth or adoption of their child, and that they had to witness every second of it.  
  
_“Chihiro,” his mother spoke to him, “One day, I hope with all my heart, you’ll marry the one person in your life who you love like no one else. When that happens, I want you to take in everything, treasure the moment, and not miss a single thing. This will be the day that someone special is looking at you, and you alone.”_  
  
Mayuzumi sucked in a breath. Today was the day Akashi’s attention would be focused on him, and him alone. Not on the Generation of Miracles, not on the former Rakuzan team, not on some businessman who wanted to work with him; his attention would be focused on the man who had been overlooked by everyone else for the majority of his life.  
  
Mayuzumi decided, at that moment, that he was ready for whatever was to come, during and after their wedding. As long as he was with Akashi, he would be fine.  
  
The doors opened.  
  
-  
_And I don’t want the world to see me, 'cause I don’t think that they’d understand_  
_When everything’s meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_  
-  
  
Anxiety and anticipation flooded him all at once.  
  
Akashi watched from the side of the room as the doors opened. He could hear the wedding song playing, and before they began walking down the aisle, Murasakibara and Himuro sent him a pair of smiles.  
  
After they were a good distance away from the room, Aomine flashed him a thumbs up and Kagami sent him an encouraging smile. Then, they disappeared after the purple haired giant and his calm black haired partner.  
  
Next, Takao beamed at him while Midorima gave him a reassuring nod. They strolled out of the room, and Hayama and Nebuya both gave a thumbs up before chasing them down the aisle.  
  
Momoi and Kise were next. They both squealed and waved at Akashi before skipping out of the room. Akashi briefly saw Momoi begin to scatter the red rose petals and the grey daisy petals on the floor.  
  
Lastly, Kuroko and Mibuchi turned to face him. Mibuchi had a huge smile on his face, and it surprised him to see that Kuroko did too. They both spoke phrases that made his nervousness subside.  
  
“Good luck, Sei-chan. I’m so happy for you.”  
  
“Good luck, Akashi-kun. You and Mayuzumi-kun deserve to be happy.”  
  
With that, the best men floated down the aisle, facing the front of the room. Akashi saw Mibuchi wink playfully at someone, and he immediately knew it had to be Mayuzumi.  
  
Then, the wedding song changed to the bridal march. Akashi’s heart surged, and he looked up at Nijimura.  
  
Nijimura smiled at him. “It’s now or never,” he said. “Are you ready?”  
  
Akashi wouldn’t admit that his legs felt weak and he would never be ready for something like this. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” Akashi responded.  
  
“Then let’s go.”  
  
Akashi and Nijimura turned and headed toward the door. Immediately, everyone turned to face them, some beaming, some clapping, and some sobbing. As the two strode down the aisle, they smiled politely at their guests.  
  
Akashi’s anxiety came back and kept building the closer he got to the judge and to Mayuzumi, and his heart raced. After he smiled at and passed the last guest, Akashi finally looked forward.  
  
His breath left him.  
  
Akashi’s own ruby red orbs met light grey eyes that shined like silver under the glowing white lights. Mayuzumi’s hair was slightly messed up, but it made him appear that much more attractive. His tuxedo complimented him in every way, and Akashi felt a stroke of pride in knowing that all of his efforts to make sure everything was perfect had worked.  
  
Meanwhile, Mayuzumi had just grown more nervous when his own eyes met luminous ruby ones. Akashi was practically glowing as he walked down the aisle in his white tuxedo. (They had decided to stick with white, because it was the traditional color for the bride to wear.)  
  
The (still short) redhead wore a white jacket and a vest of the same color. The vest had a thin black lining and silver buttons to add contrast against the blinding white jacket and crisp dress shirt. The black bow tie on his neck complimented the dress pants and spotless shoes of the relating color. Finally, Mayuzumi noticed the small grey daisy pinned to the right side of his jacket collar.  
  
After what seemed like the longest minute of Mayuzumi’s life, Akashi finally parted from Nijimura’s side and moved to stand by him. As the judge addressed the guests in the hall, Akashi smirked as he looked at Mayuzumi.  
  
“I can feel the nervousness rolling off you, Chihiro. I’m surprised you’re showing such strong emotion so openly.”  
  
Mayuzumi rolled his eyes at his soon-to-be husband’s comment and replied, “Kuroko made me vow not to hide my emotions after I made fun of him for crying at his wedding.”  
  
Akashi let out a small laugh. “You’re different when you show emotion.” Mayuzumi scoffed lightly.  
  
A wry smile crossed Akashi’s face. “What a disgrace.”  
  
Mayuzumi looked up at Akashi. “What-”  
  
“You’re nothing like the guy I first met on the school roof.”  
  
Mayuzumi recognized his own words from many years ago. "Sei-“  
  
"More like…”  
  
“I swear to god, if you finish that-”  
  
“Who the hell are you?”  
  
Mayuzumi glared at the wall with an irritated expression on his face as Akashi silently laughed in victory.  
  
-  
_And you can’t fight the tears that ain’t coming, or the moment of truth in your lies_  
-  
  
“Do you, Chihiro Mayuzumi, take Seijurō Akashi as your lawfully wedded husband?” His heart soared at those words. “I do.”  
  
The judge turned to Akashi. “Do you, Seijurō Akashi, take Chihiro Mayuzumi as your lawfully wedded husband?” Akashi gazed into Mayuzumi’s eyes. “I do.”  
  
Before the judge could open his mouth, Takao yelled from the sidelines, “You may now kiss the bride!” Akashi sent a quick, unamused glare Takao’s way before looking back up at Mayuzumi.  
  
His lover stared back at him, cupping his cheek in his hand. Mayuzumi slowly inched forward, and Akashi mirrored his movements until their lips met. Cheers erupted throughout the room as they kissed, but thirteen specific shouts reached the couple’s ears.  
  
“I’m so happy for them! Nebuya, I might explode right now!” Hayama had stars in his eyes as he jumped up and down. “Congrats, guys!” Nebuya beamed at the couple.  
  
“Congratulations, you two!” Himuro had a soft smile on his face as he sent his best wishes. "Aka-chin and Mayu-chin look so happy.” A rare smile graced Murasakibara’s features as he gazed at the two.  
  
"Congratulations.” Midorima could not keep a small smile from slipping onto his face. “CONGRATULATIONS, AKASHI-CHAN AND MAYUZUMI-CHAN!” Takao yelled at the top of his lungs, waving his arms frantically.  
  
"Congrats, Akashi and Mayuzumi!” Aomine yelled, smiling widely. “Congrats you two.” Kagami said, smiling at the couple along with everyone else in the room.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS AKASHICCHI, MAYUZUMICCHI!” Kise shrieked, looking more animated and frantic than Takao. “YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER, KYAA~!” Momoi squealed as she snapped photos of the one-in-a-lifetime moment.  
  
“Oh, Chi-chan, Sei-chan…Congratulations! You two are so beautiful together!” Mibuchi dabbed at the tears threatening to flow from his eyes. "Congratulations, Akashi, Mayuzumi. You two have a bright future together." Nijimura grinned as he gently patted Mibuchi on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Akashi-kun, Mayuzumi-kun.” Kuroko beamed, and it was apparent that other than the couple themselves, he was happier than anyone else in the room.  
  
When Mayuzumi and Akashi finally parted, they shared a brief smile before facing the guests. Once more, some were beaming, some were clapping, and some were sobbing. The couple, hand in hand, then retreated down the aisle and back behind the large oak doors.  
  
-  
_When everything feels like the movies,_  
_Yeah, you bleed just to know you’re alive_  
-  
  
"I can’t believe you actually got the principal to do this.”  
  
Never, in a million years, did Mayuzumi think he would be standing in the spacious Rakuzan gym ever again. Yet, here he was, standing in it once more, but for his wedding reception. Yes, his husband had had the entire gym decorated for their reception.  
  
“I didn’t dub you the sentimental type, Sei-chan,” Mibuchi said as he walked up to them. “But I must say, the gym looks absolutely riveting.”  
  
It did, Mayuzumi had to admit. The gym was so fancy, it was practically unrecognizable. A deep burgundy carpet was laid out on top of the gym’s floor, and large wooden tables covered with silver tablecloths were splayed out. The tablecloths had thin, intricate designs sewn on with glittering red thread. In the center of each table was a vase that held the wedding’s signature red roses and grey daisies. On the right side of each vase was a carnation scented candle, and to the left was a small wooden box filled with an assortment of candies (courtesy of Murasakibara).  
  
Hanging from the ceiling were fairy lights that gave the entire room a feeling of enchantment. In the back of the room was the bar, which held an assortment of alcohol. (Yes, as Takao and Izuki liked to joke, it would be serving Absolut Vodka.) At the front of the room was a long table that had a glimmering red tablecloth with silver designs on it. In the middle of the long side of the table were two chairs that looked like thrones fit for kings. Around the “thrones” were chairs made from pure silver that looked like they were sprouting out from the carpet, due to the legs looking like roots and leaf designs all over the chairs. This table would hold none other than the bridal court and, of course, the couple.  
  
"I can’t believe you demanded that we have thrones,” Mayuzumi muttered, eyeing the thrones with distaste. “Of course I did,” Akashi replied, “we are kings today, are we not?” “Yeah, but I’d rather not be included in your… _emperor complex_ ,” Mayuzumi replied. Takao, who seemingly came out of nowhere, snickered. “If that was the case, you shouldn’t have married him,” Takao said.  
  
Mayuzumi rolled his eyes, as Takao had a point. But he would honestly rather be an emperor (or _empress_ , Takao teased) than to not be with the one he loved the most.  
  
-  
_And I don’t want the world to see me, 'cause I don’t think that they’d understand_  
_When everything’s meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_  
-  
  
Mayuzumi smiled politely and thanked another guest for coming before slipping out of the room. All the attention was getting to him, and he honestly just wanted some time alone to let the day’s events set in. As he mindlessly wandered the halls of Rakuzan, he was not shocked to find that he had guided himself to the one place he had claimed in high school.  
  
The rooftop. He headed to the edge of it, sat down, and leaned against the railing. A wave of nostalgia crashed on him as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool night breeze on his skin. He was sitting peacefully when he heard footsteps shuffling toward him.  
  
“I figured you’d be here, Chihiro.” Mayuzumi looked up to see Akashi smiling down at him. The red haired man sat down next to him and leaned against him. Mayuzumi wrapped his arms around Akashi’s waist and pulled him closer. “I needed some time,” Mayuzumi murmured into Akashi’s hair. “Time for what?” Akashi asked as he laced his hand in Mayuzumi’s. “Time to think,” Mayuzumi replied softly. “Time to process.” Akashi hummed in understanding, and they sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.  
  
About ten minutes had passed when Mayuzumi felt Akashi start to tremble- if only slightly- in his arms. Immediately he knew what was wrong, and he murmured in his lover’s ear, “You need to stop worrying about him. He’s not here, and that’s okay. You don’t need him here. You’re strong without him.” Akashi let out a shaky breath as his hands gently gripped Mayuzumi’s arms. When Akashi didn’t stop shaking, Mayuzumi continued.  
  
“Do you know why you don’t need him here? Because she’s watching, and she’s _proud_ , Sei. She’s so proud of her son, who’s gone so far in his life and is accomplishing so much. She’s happy that her son has found love and that he’s content with his life. Sei, we don’t need our fathers, because our mothers are here with us.” Akashi’s chest rose and fell in short huffs, until he finally calmed himself down. He shed a few tears, but Mayuzumi had quickly wiped them away. “Thank you, Chihiro,” Akashi whispered as he leaned his head against Mayuzumi’s chest. “For what?” Mayuzumi asked.  
  
“Everything.”

-  
_And I don’t want the world to see me, 'cause I don’t think that they’d understand_  
_When everything’s meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_  
-  
  
Akashi laughed alongside Kuroko and Kise as they listened to a drunken Takao tell embarrassing stories about Mayuzumi during their high school years and Mayuzumi’s college ones. After the Winter Cup, the shadows had become quite close, and had plenty of embarrassing moments together.  
  
“And that’s how I got Mayuzumi to try and seduce his college professor,” Takao slurred as he smirked. Everyone at the table snickered at Mayuzumi, who was glaring daggers at Takao. “Hey, Takao,” Mayuzumi said loudly, reverting to his usual monotone voice. “Remember that time you had Kuroko and me try to help you stalk Midorima?”  
  
At this information, the mentioned bespectacled man shot Takao a startled look, who had his mouth hanging open and was stammering out incomprehensible words. “That’s what I thought,” Mayuzumi hissed, taking another sip of his vodka. “Chi-chan, no need to shoot him down,” Mibuchi whined. “I agree with Reo,” Akashi said, “I found the stories quite enlightening.” “Oh, you two would,” Mayuzumi muttered. Just then, Nijimura tapped on the microphone that was at the front of the room and called for everyone’s attention.  
  
"At this moment,” Nijimura announced, “We will be having Mayuzumi and Akashi dancing together for the very first time as a married couple.” Many cheers broke out in the room, and Mayuzumi slightly wilted under all the attention. “If we could have the bridal court and the couple out on the dance floor, please.”  
  
At Nijimura’s request, the bridal court moved from their table to the dance floor in the front of the room. Everyone matched up with their chosen partners. Takao had practically ripped Midorima’s arm off when he dragged him to the dance floor, and Murasakibara had immediately clung to Himuro. Kise whirled Kuroko onto the dance floor, and Aomine hauled a very reluctant Kagami away from the table. Hayama and Nebuya strode to the designated spot, leaving Momoi and Mibuchi to talk about- whatever it was they talked about, Mayuzumi didn’t know and didn’t _want_ to know- things as they danced.  
  
Mayuzumi had lead Akashi to the center of the dance floor. He gently placed his left hand on Akashi’s left shoulder and moved his right hand to his hip. Akashi laced his arms around Mayuzumi’s neck, and they slowly began to waltz around the dance floor as a slow song began to play.  
  
Akashi rested his head on Mayuzumi’s shoulder and murmured, “Do you really think she’s watching?” “Of course she is,” Mayuzumi said, before twirling Akashi. When they reunited, he continued, “This is the second biggest moment in your life, after all.” Akashi raised an eyebrow. “Second?” “My mother always told me,” Mayuzumi began, “that there are three huge moments in your life. The third is when you are born, when you are introduced to the world. The second is when you get married, when you let someone into your world. And the first is when you have or adopt a child, when you bring someone into the world.”  
  
"Hm,” Akashi said, “I’ll have to consider that first one.”  
  
-  
_And I don’t want the world to see me, 'cause I don’t think that they’d understand_  
_When everything’s meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_  
-  
  
Many people criticized him from the very beginning. They couldn’t believe that Akashi Seijurō, heir to his father’s large business, was dating a _male_. To them, Akashi was perfect in every aspect, but the fact that he was homosexual was his “ _fatal flaw_.” They thought that getting married to a male, to Mayuzumi Chihiro, a “ _nobody_ ” at that, would be a horrible influence on him.  
  
And honestly, he couldn’t care less. These people, these _critics_ , did not mean anything to him. They did not matter to him. He did not care what they thought. There was only one person that meant the world to him, one person who mattered to him, and one person who he cared about what they thought of him. And that was the antisocial, light novel nerd who he had fallen in love with.  
  
The critics said they didn’t understand what Akashi was thinking, marrying a man. They didn’t understand what he saw in Mayuzumi Chihiro, a light novel author on the rise, who his father's company would not benefit from in any way. They didn’t understand why he was the one who had asked out Mayuzumi, who had proposed to him, who had initiated the entire relationship that would “ruin his life.”  
  
Good. They didn’t need to.  
  
Akashi didn’t need to explain what he was thinking, marrying the man he loved. He didn’t need to explain what he saw in Mayuzumi Chihiro, the talented author who could make any story come to life with just a push of a key on his keyboard. He didn’t need to explain why he had asked Mayuzumi out that cool autumn night, why he had proposed to him, why he had started a relationship that would complete his life. He didn’t need the world to understand why he loved Mayuzumi Chihiro.  
  
He just needed Mayuzumi to.  
  
-  
_I just want you to know who I am,_  
_I just want you to know who I am…_  
-  
  
“Somehow, we find ourselves up here again.”  
  
Mayuzumi gazed at the stars from his usual spot on the rooftop. “It _is_ my favorite spot in the entire world.” Akashi looked at Mayuzumi as the wind ruffled his hair. “And why is that?”  
  
_Because it’s where we met_ , Mayuzumi thinks, _because it’s where you proposed to me_. It’s what Mayuzumi wants to say, but it’ll be over his dead body that he’ll give Akashi the satisfaction of knowing that.  
  
“You know I was always here while I attended Rakuzan,” Mayuzumi replied, “It was my designated spot.” “True,” Akashi agreed. “But there is no other significant reason?” _The bastard knows_ , Mayuzumi thinks to himself as he sighs. He twirls the red rose in his hand as he responds, “I’m sure you know of those significant reasons.”  
  
“You can’t hide anything from me, Chihiro,” Akashi says. Mayuzumi can hear the smile in his voice. “I know,” Mayuzumi breaths. His unspoken, _I’m fine with that_ , lingers in the air.  
  
Akashi plays with the stem of the grey daisy in his hand as he echoes his past self, “Who you ask?”  
  
Mayuzumi gazes gently at him.  
  
“I’m Akashi Seijurō, of course, the proud husband of Mayuzumi Chihiro.” He laces his hand in husband’s.  
  
“I love him more than anything.” Their eyes meet.  
  
“And no one can judge me for it.”  
  
Their lips connect.  
  
-  
_I just want you to know who I am._  
-  
  
The red rose and grey daisy slipped from their hands, floating to the ground gracefully.


End file.
